Fame Isn't Everything
by Pottyhead4ever
Summary: Katniss Everdeen also known as The Girl on Fire is an acclaimed singer. But the thing is that she just likes to be a normal high school student be with her best friends and probably find love.? Please bare with me if it sucks but please give it a try my first. Modern Day AU.
1. Chapter 1

Fame Isn't Everything

Summary:

Katniss Everdeen Also known as The Girl on Fire is an acclaimed singer. But the thing is that she just likes to be a normal high school student be with her best friends and probably find love.?

A/N: No Copyright Intended All Characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins but came up with OCs

Chapter 1:

I am now sitting at a table signing every CD a fan have. I am really happy because I have so many fans and I love them all but it's only not that, today after the signing we (my family and I) will board a plane to Union, Kentucky because I've been persuading my Mom/Manager to let me go to public school in our hometown

- Time Skip -

Finally the last fan. "Hi Katniss" she greeted. "Hello" I replied. "You're even prettier in person!" she complimented. "Thank You!" I replied. "What's your name, sweetie?" I asked. She reminded me so much of my sister, Prim. "Caitlin. Caitlin Reid" she said. "You know you remind me so much of my sister" I said. "OH! Thank You!" She replied. "Have a nice day Caitlin". "You too Katniss, goodbye!". "Goodbye!" I happily replied. After that I went to see my mother and sister, Prim backstage. When I enter Prim was ecstatic. " Katniss! What took you so long?!" she asked almost angrily,if she didn't have that big smile on her beautiful face. "Oh! I was just talking to a fan, she reminded me so much of you." I replied. "Come on, we still need to catch our flight" I said. "OK" Prim replied. So we got out of the mall and into our car, that will take us to the airport.

- Time Skip -

When we got to the airport we checked in and waited for our flight to be called. When we finally got called we boarded the plane fastened our seat belts and the plane took off. The Instant that the plane took off I fell asleep. After about 15 minutes or so I woke up from a horrible dream. I can't go back to sleep now so I decided to listen to music so I put my ear plugs on and played music from my iPOD. At about halfway through the song I fell Deep in my thoughts . I started thinking about my best friends. Do they still even remember me? I asked myself. I hope that they still remember me. I've really missed them so much especially Johanna and Finnick. They were always there by my side wether in good times or bad times. I was shaken out of my thoughts by the voice of my sister. "Katniss! We're here!" she exclaimed. She was jumping up and down her seat. "Calm down, little duck. We won't be able to get off the plane." I said. So we got off the plane and got our luggages and into our car.


	2. Chapter 2

Fame Isn't Everything

Summary:

Katniss Everdeen also known as The Girl on Fire is an acclaimed singer. But the thing is that she just likes to be a normal high school student be with her best friends and probably find love.?

A/N: No Copyright Intended. Johanna in this story is less bitchy.

Chapter 2:

We went to our new house. When we got there my jaw dropped it was the most magnificent house I have ever seen. "Wow" it was the only word I could think of at that moment.

Prim and I rushed into the house and went to our rooms. When I arrived in front of the door of my room it was painted a forest green color, my favorite color and then when i opened the door my room was painted like a forest my bed sheets where like the forest. Generally everything in my room looked like the forest. On the left side, there is desk with a laptop then next to it was a wall filled with posters. Then on the right side were two doors.

I opened the first door and saw a luxurious bathroom. And then I opened the next door and it was a walk in closet it was huge but one particular cabinet caught my attention. There was a note stuck to it, it says:

"_There is something i want to give you, it's from your best friends – MOM"_

I slowly opened the cabinet and found a treasure chest. I opened it and saw many letters. I picked up one and saw the date. It was just written yesterday! I opened it and it said:

"_Hey Katniss,_

_I really miss you so much. From the day you left for California we knew nothing was ever going to be normal again and we were right. The next day nothing was it felt weird not having you there with us but eventually we got used to it but we never have forgotten you._

_You probably don't even remember us anymore but there is something that tells me that you also miss us a lot and I hope I'm right._

_I hope you're still the Katniss I remember. I really miss you so much_

_Love,_

_Johanna"_

After I've read the letter I realized that I was crying. Johanna is like a big sister to me. I briefly remember that time when we became friends.

- Flashback -

_I was walking through the school doors when I heard someone call my name. "Hey, Everdeen!" Marvel, the biggest bully of the school said. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks. When I sensed him approaching I started running but it was no use he was faster than me he has me backed up a wall in a second. "You think you could escape me" he said. "No" I answered defeated. He emitted an evil laugh._

_ He was already ready to pick me up when somebody pulled him back. When I saw who it was I fell in a state of shock. It was Johanna. I was just saved by the famous Johanna from Marvel. I was just an underdog and here she is saving me from Marvel. What about her reputation? I asked myself .I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a loud crack. There I saw Marvel with a bloody and broken nose and I heard Johanna say." You come near her again and I will make sure every bone in your body is broken". After that she lands a swift kick to his shin and walks away. _

_I really want to thank her for saving me so I gathered enough courage to run after her. When I finally gathered enough courage I searched for her. When I finally saw her I saw her with her friends. I slowly walked up to them. "Excuse me?" I said. "Yes?" one of her friends Annie said. "I was wondering if I could talk to Johanna privately?". "Oh , of course" Johanna replied._

_ We walked up to an empty classroom for some privacy. "So... What did you want to talk about?" she asked. "I just want to thank you for saving me earlier." I replied. "Oh! That it's nothing" she said._

_ "Why did you do it?" I curiously asked. "I wanted to be your friend for so long but I didn't have the courage to approach you." She said."Why" I asked. "Because you ...you were different from others. The others out there would do anything to be able to belong in our group but you...you were just there waiting for others to ask you to be their friend. So now I'm going to ask you. Do you want to be my friend?". "Yes! I would love to be your friend!" I happily said._

_- End Of Flashback -_

I quickly ran out of my room. "Mom!" I shouted. "What is it sweetie?" she asked. "I'm just going to take a walk!"I replied. "Be back before dinner!" my mom replied. "Bye MOM!". And I walk out the door and my feet carry me to where I know Johanna lives and probably still lives now. And my suspicions were answered when I arrived at her house. I look through the window and surely I see Johanna with our best friends, Peeta, Annie, Madge, Gale, Daniel and Clove.

I walk up her front porch and ring the door bell. Johanna came and opened the door. When she opened the door shock was written all over her face.  
"Hi Jo! It's nice to see you again. I really missed you so much!" I said. "Hey Katniss! I really missed you so much! Come in!" she exclaimed. When I came in Finnick was the first one to get up and pull me into a bone crushing hug. Then Gale decided to save me from breaking "Hey Finn! Let her go! You're going to break our little squirrel!" he said. Finnick pulled back and said "I've really missed you so much Katniss". "Me too" I replied. Then the others approached me to hug me and tell me they've really missed me so much. After that we catched up with what happened since I left and i learned that Peeta and Clove are now in a relationship together. I now know that opposites do really attract.

After an hour of catching up I finally decided to come home because my mom would be worried sick. "Hey guys, I really need to go home my mom would be worried sick if I don't come home before dinner" I said. "Okay, have a good night Katniss" they all said in unison. "Bye Guys". I walk out the door and head home.

Today is the best day of my life. I just met my best friends again! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Fame Isn't Everything

Summary:

Katniss Everdeen Also known as The Girl on Fire is an acclaimed singer. But the thing is that she just likes to be a normal high school student be with her best friends and probably find love.?

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Chapter 3

When I arrived at the house I went straight to the kitchen because I was starving!. When I came in the kitchen I was overwhelmed by the smell of lamb stew. There I saw my mom talking to Prim. "Hi MOM! Hi Prim!" I greet. "Hi Katniss!" They say in unison. "Glad you're back. I was starting to worry." My mom said. "I went to Johanna's. We had a lot of catching up to do." I said. "Oh. Well come on join us! We were about to start." She replied. .

After we ate my mom said "Classes start tomorrow. Sleep early!." She said. "Okay MOM!" I said.

- The Next Day -

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I look at the clock it's 5:30 A.M. classes start the next hour so I get up and go in the shower. After I showered I saw that there was an outfit laid out for me. There was a Keep Calm and Carry On black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. Typical Katniss I thought to myself. I dressed up and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

When I come into the kitchen i am overwhelmed of the smell of pancakes. I saw my mom and greeted her good morning and went to sit at the table where I can see Prim eating her pancakes happily.

"Good Morning Prim!" I greet her.

"Good Morning Kat!" she replies.

I get a plate and get 3 pancakes. Put some syrup on it and eat.

After eating breakfast I get up and get my bag.

"Come on Prim. Let's go we don't want to be late on the first day of school right?" I say to her.

"Okay" she replied. Before going out "Bye MOM!" we both say in unison.

We got in to the car and I drove to Prim's School then mine.

When I arrive at school it is only 7:00 which means I have still got 30 minutes before my first subject. I walk to the school doors and when I step inside all eyes were immediately on me. But fortunately no one asked me for an autograph or for a picture so I continued walking. Trying to find the principal's secretary's office and as I round up the corner I see 4 girls chattering about me and when they saw me they were like:

"Hi I'm Carrie! Can I get an autograph!" apparently Carrie said.

"Hello Katniss! I'm Thea. Can I have a picture with you!" another girl named Thea asked.

But before they can further harass me Finnick came to my rescue.

"Hey! Girls come down you'll get your pictures and autographs later because Katniss here needs to get her schedule and locker combination. Okay " He said. The girls nodded.

When we were out of earshot I said "Thank You Finn"

"No problem" He replied with a smile that can make your heart melt.

"Can I ask for a favour?" I asked

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"Can you show me where the secretary's office is? I am kind of lost." I asked.

"Of course!" he said "This way my lady" pointing to the direction to my right. I lightly chuckled. "Why Thank You! Young man!" I replied.

- Time Skip -

When we get there Finnick was the one to speak up first. "I will wait for you here and after that I may help you find your locker."

"Oh! Thank you. I won't be long and soon shall we find my locker!" I said in a dreamy voice. We both laugh.

I enter the office and am surprised to see blinding colors such as neon pink, neon green and many more neon colors.

"Excuse me?" I say to the secretary who was ridiculously dressed in pink.

"Yes, my dear?" she asked.

"I am a new student here and am wondering if you could give me my schedule and locker number and combination?" I ask in a polite tone.

"Oh! You are the new student? May I ask what your name is?" she asks.

"Katniss Everdeen" I reply.

"Here is your schedule, number of locker and combination. Have a nice day!" she says handing me a long and a small piece of paper.

"Thank you" I say before leaving and finding Finnick outside waiting for me.

I look at my schedule and it goes like this:

1st Period – Chemistry – Mr. Crane

2nd Period – GYM – Mr. Abernathy

3rd Period – Music – Mr. Cinna

4th Period – Lunch –

5th Period – History – Mrs. Mags

6th Period – English – Ms. Smith

7th Period – Study Hall –

8th Period – Calculus – Mr. Beetee

And then Finnick looked at my schedule and said "Woah! We have practically identical schedules!"

"They figured I'd have a bodyguard then" I said.

He laughed. "Maybe?" he replied. "Let's go find your locker before the bell rings"

"Okay!" I reply

When we finally found my locker we figured that our lockers were just beside each other.

"I never have guessed that you would be the one who will occupy that locker." He said.

"OH" I reply.

I have just finished arranging my locker when finally the bell rings signalling we should go to our first period. We walked side by side to our first period.


	4. Chapter 4

Fame Isn't Everything

Summary:

Katniss Everdeen Also known as The Girl on Fire is an acclaimed singer. But the thing is that she just likes to be a normal high school student be with her best friends and probably find love.?

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**A REVIEW IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

Chapter 4

We arrived at our first class. When we enter the class we just walk straight in ignoring the stares and occasional glares they are giving us, well I must say they're giving to me but either way we sat where there were empty seats beside who we found out is Johanna. We talked and talked until the teacher arrived.

"Good Morning, class!" Mr. Crane our Chemistry teacher greeted.

I got up from my seat and told him I'm new.

"Oh. Yes! We have a new student. Please welcome Ms. Everdeen." He said gesturing to me.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"Now , Ms. Everdeen you may now go back to your seat." He said

I got back to my seat. My teacher discussed about genes. I already know it so I didn't bother listening and instead fell deep in thought.

I started thinking about the past few years. How my career started and such but the main focus of it all was for the past few years I felt hollow. And now I come to think of it ever since we came back I felt so alive. And now I understand what my friends in the showbiz meant by being hollow. They did not feel complete and that was exactly through all those years. Because they felt that something was completely missing and now I come back to my thoughts when we were on the plane on the way back here. Of how I realized that my friends were the one that would make me feel full but now as I think of it I still feel hollow but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the ringing of the bell.

Me and Finnick go to our lockers as Johanna go to her separate way.

- Time Skip -

The day passed by in a blur and now me and Finnick are about to meet Johanna and the others just outside the school grounds.

We met up with them. Me, Johanna, Clove and Peeta got in my car while Finnick, Annie, Madge, Gale and Daniel got in Finnick's car. And we we're on our way to Finnick's house. We were in a comfortable silence until Johanna spoke.

"Hey, Guys do you want some music?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah!" Me, Clove and Peeta all say in unison.

Johanna turned the radio on and Hall Of Fame by The Script played. The song just started to play so we sang along.

Yeah_, You could be the greatest__  
__You can be the best__  
__You can be the king kong banging on your chest___

_You could beat the world__  
__You could beat the war__  
__You could talk to God, go banging on his door___

_You can throw your hands up__  
__You can be the clock__  
__You can move a mountain__  
__You can break rocks__  
__You can be a master__  
__Don't wait for luck__  
__Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself___

_Standing in the hall of fame__  
__And the world's gonna know your name__  
__Cause you burn with the brightest flame__  
__And the world's gonna know your name__  
__And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame___

_You could go the distance__  
__You could run the mile__  
__You could walk straight through hell with a smile___

_You could be the hero__  
__You could get the gold__  
__Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke___

_Do it for your people__  
__Do it for your pride__  
__Never gonna know if you never even try___

_Do it for your counrty__  
__Do it for you name__  
__Cause there's gonna be a day___

_When your, standing in the hall of fame__  
__And the world's gonna know your name__  
__Cause you burn with the brightest flame__  
__And the world's gonna know your name__  
__And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame___

_Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion___

_On the walls of the hall of fame___

_Be students__  
__Be teachers__  
__Be politicians__  
__Be preachers___

_Be believers__  
__Be leaders__  
__Be astronauts__  
__Be champions__  
__Be true seekers___

_Be students__  
__Be teachers__  
__Be politicians__  
__Be preachers___

_Be believers__  
__Be leaders__  
__Be astronauts__  
__Be champions___

_Standing in the hall of fame__  
__And the world's gonna know your name__  
__Cause you burn with the brightest flame__  
__And the world's gonna know your name__  
__And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame___

_(You can be a champion)__  
__You could be the greatest__  
__(You can be a champion)__  
__You can be the best__  
__(You can be a champion)__  
__You can be the king kong banging on your chest___

_(You can be a champion)__  
__You could beat the world__  
__(You can be a champion)__  
__You could beat the war__  
__(You can be a champion)__  
__You could talk to God, go banging on his door___

_(You can be a champion)__  
__You can throw your hands up__  
__(You can be a champion)__  
__You can be the clock__  
__(You can be a champion)__  
__You can move a mountain__  
__(You can be a champion)__  
__You can break rocks___

_(You can be a champion)__  
__You can be a master__  
__(You can be a champion)__  
__Don't wait for luck__  
__(You can be a champion)__  
__Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself__  
__(You can be a champion)___

_Standing in the hall of fame_

I really like this song 'cause it talks about aiming high to reach your dreams and that was how I rose to fame. I tried really hard to get into the music industry. And then after that song came to play Taylor Swift's Change. Which reminded me of the book I read it was called Mockingjay one of the three books of the Hunger Games Trilogy. It reminded me of it because it was about a rebellion and they were fighting for their lives and also talked about having hope that they were going to have a brighter future which is what happened in the book.

By the time we arrived at Johanna's house it was already sunset.

**Thank you! To all of whom reviewed in the previews chapters!**


End file.
